


Can You Diglett?

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can you Diglett, Diglett - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Sam Is So Done, i need to stop sooner or later, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam go to a diner... I forgot the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Diglett?

It's been a week since Dean and Cas' conversation about Pokeballs... and what happens when a Pikachu steals them- Dean Winchester will go from 0/100 real quick. Laugh it off then steal those balls for himself, quite erotically if he does say so himself.

Dean sat next to Cas in the standard mom and pop diner booth, each of them focused on their Pokemon app. He should probably be ashamed for playing the stupid game, but it was fun. Once he explained to Cas how to earn more Pokeballs, the guy was a pro.

He's collected almost the entire Pokedex in a week, which shouldn't be possible. But since Cas is a friggin' Angel of the Lord and all, he poofs to every Pokestop, collecting all the little monsters on the way.

Dean was in the middle of evolving his Pidgeotto when Sam cleared his throat, "Guys, can you, like, stop playing that game for once? It's like you're five."

He stuck his tongue out at his brother, proving the nerd's point. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sammy. Can't you Diglett?" He smirked as he saw the trace of a smile on Sam's face.

"Dude. That's the worst pun ever."

"Not uh. Right, Cas?"

Cas looked up from his game, "It was an acceptable joke." He glanced at Sam, "I believe it's a play on words, Sam. Dean was meaning to say, 'Can't you dig it'. But instead he said, 'Can't you Diglett', like the Pokemon.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his best friend, "I know. That's what a pun is."

Cas just nodded, unfazed by the awkwardness he created. It wasn't that he wasn't aware... Cas just didn't care. He explained the joke and that's it. Nothing else to it.

Dean smiled and put a hand on Cas' shoulders, pulling him close, "Now the real question is... can _you_ Diglett, Cas?"

Castiel sighed exasperatedly, "Yes, I can Diglett."

 

The two men and Angel finally made their way back to the bunker after several detours to various Pokestops. As soon as they clambered down the stairs, Dean dragged Castiel into his room again.

He pushed Cas against the door, sliding a tongue into the welcoming mouth. He pulled away after a few long moments, breathless, "You know what a Diglett looks like, Cas?"

Castiel looked at Dean in thought, giving up after a minute, "I don't know, what _does_ a Diglett look like?"

Dean made his point by cupping the bulge that tented Cas' dress pants, " _Ooh_...  yes, but there is not much resemblance."

"Maybe... but it looks like a dick all the same."

That night ended with another stellar blowjob, courteous of Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
